Jeu sans issus
by djyankee
Summary: Percy et Annabeth se retrouve pris au piège dans une villa après avoir reçu un appel mysterieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeu sans issus**

Personnages principaux :  
- Percy Jackson  
- Annabeth Chase

Lieu principal :  
- Chez Percy  
-Le mas Forist (la maison piège)

Contexte :  
Percy et Annabeth, amoureux et ensemble depuis bientôt un an vivant une petite vie tranquille dans l'appartement de Percy. Etudiant tout deux ont gardés contact avec Groover qu'ils voient régulièrement. Un beau jour, un appel change le cours de leurs vies.

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Dans son modeste appartement Percy est tout de même le plus heureux, il vie avec son grand amour Annabeth, à eux deux, ils doivent être certainement le couple le plus puissant sur terre. Malgré une routine qui s'installe inévitablement, le couple trouvait toujours de quoi sortir de l'ordinaire. Ce matin là avant de partir pour les cours, Percy et Annabeth tournaient et bougés lentement sous la couette, une demi heure langoureuse et amoureuse dont le deux jeunes profitaient pleinement.

Un petit café, une tartine avant de partir pour les cours. Soudainement, et certainement dans un moment inattendu par les deux jeunes, le téléphone sonne. Percy étonné s'approche du téléphone et répond :

« Allo ? »  
« Bonjour Monsieur Jackson, je suis Pierce Neper, de la part de votre père, je vous invite avec votre femme dans une demeure qu'il affectionne. »  
« Quelle demeure ? Vous vous trompez Monsieur »  
« Etes vous Percy Jackson ? Le fils de Poséidon ? »  
« Oui » d'un air discret  
« Cette demeure fait partie du patrimoine de votre père il souhaite vous y inviter, que vous la voyez »  
« Très bien, où et quand ? »  
« Aujourd'hui par exemple, cela se trouve au coin de 45eme Halley street »

Il a raccroché, Percy est pensif, surpris, méfiant, il ne sait plus quoi penser de cet appel. Il se rassoit au coté de Annabeth.

« C'était qui ? »  
« Un inconnu, il m'a parlé d'une maison à mon père, il souhaite que l'on aille la voir. »  
« C'est génial, c'est surement ton héritage. »

Rassuré par sa femme, Percy décide de se rendre au plus vite à cette demeure par curiosité. Même si tout cela lui semble louche, il faut tout de même aller voir.

« On ne va pas en cours chérie, on part voir cette maison ? »  
« Si tu veux, aujourd'hui rien d'important en cours, les épreuves intermédiaires sont passées. »

Une curiosité qui s'accroit, envi de découvrir cette demeure mystérieuse. Fini le petit déjeuné, ils partent tranquillement, à pied, en direction de la 45eme, ils en ont pour 15 minutes mais finalement il y a une certaine crainte trouver ce lieu, mais bon ce n'est qu'une maison.

Arrivé au lieu dit, un immense portail en fer rouillé, un chemin qui passe au travers des arbres et des ronces. Une image pas rassurante, la maison n'est pas visible d'ici, mais ce portail ne peu cacher qu'un manoir. L'envi de faire demi tour mais aussi l'envi de découvrir ce lieu mystérieux.  
Annabeth, toujours un mental d'aventurière voit cette maison comme une aventure excitante, Percy le voit comme une épave.

« Percy allons-y »  
« Sur ? Je ne sais pas »  
« Allez ça vas être drôle »

Le portail s'ouvre devant les deux jeunes, seul comme automatisé. Percy le regarde d'un air surpris mais il est apeuré. Ils entrent à reculons et lentement la bâtisse apparait devant eux. Etonnement, c'est une magnifique villa qui se dresse devant eux. Surpris par le jardin en piteux état et une villa sublime, ce contraste est admiré par les deux jeunes. Sur le pas de la porte, un regard admiratif sur cette grande villa.  
Annabeth s'y voit déjà :

« Si c'est ton héritage, on vient vivre ici, c'est magnifique ! »  
« Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est pour moi. »

Les amoureux pousse la porte et rentre, c'est une villa à l'intérieur moderne, environ 160 mètre carré de grandes salles, rien d'exceptionnel mais c'est très beau.  
Un rapide coup d'œil admiratif et la porte se ferme derrière eux. Percy essai de l'ouvrir, mais rien à faire, elle s'est fermé à clé.


	2. Pris au piège

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

« Anna, c'est fermé ! »

L'angoisse s'empare des deux jeunes, que faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Percy et Annabeth se regarde et voient sur l table de salon une lettre. L'explication peut-être de ce qu'il se passé.  
Percy saisi la lettre et la lit à haute voix à Annabeth :

« Cher Monsieur Jackson, vous venez d'intégrer la maison piège. Rien de se que l'on vous à dit est vrai, tout ce qui vous reste à faire, c'est vivre pendant 7 jours sans mourir.  
La maison est truffé de pièges, vous avez juste le nécessaire de survie, un seul objet marche, les autres sont piégé, bonne chance !  
Flint »  
La peur s'empare de Percy et Annabeth, 7 jours enfermés dans cette maison piégée, La mort au trousse, ils ne savent plus où se mettre, quoi faire, tout à coup cette maison est diabolique.  
Percy s'adresse à Annabeth d'un air vraiment déçu :

« On aurait jamais du venir ici. »  
« Maintenant on y est, essayons de comprendre. » Annabeth qui ne se laisse jamais abattre.  
« Il faut comprendre quel objet est piégé ici, si je comprends bien, un seul marche »  
« Oui, donc un seul toilette, une seule douche, une seule chambre, comment on va faire pour savoir lequel choisir ? »  
« On fera très attention ! Commençons pas la télévision »

Percy s'approche du fauteuil en se demandant lequel du fauteuil ou du canapé est piégé. Il saisi le vase à coté de lui et le jette sur le canapé, tout à coup le canapé prend feu, incroyable, les pièges existent vraiment, seul le fauteuil donc est praticable. Percy saisi de l'eau par son pouvoir et éteint le feu. Par précaution il jette un cadre sur le fauteuil, il ne se passe rien. Annabeth reste de marbre, le regarde, l'air de dire qu'ils n'y arriveront pas, c'est certainement la première fois que Percy vois sa copine baisser les bras.

« Chérie, 7 jours ce n'est pas long, on va y arriver il suffi de bien réfléchir, je ne laisserais pas un inconnu nous tuer, on à vu bien pire non ? »  
« Je te suis, je te laisse me guider, je suis perdu »

Les deux amoureux s'assoient sur le fauteuil, Annabeth sur Percy, elle l'embrasse comme un remerciement, merci d'être là pour elle. Une vingtaine de minutes de repos avant de réalisé qu'ils sont pris au piège. Percy décide d'aller voir où dormir, et où se laver, tout ces pièges ont été fait par la main de l'homme, ils peuvent être évités, ce malade ne veut pas forcément nous voir mourir, il veut d'abord jouer avec nous et nos nerf, pour lui c'est un jeu, un jeu sans issu.

Percy monte à l'étage pour observer les pièces, il n'acceptera pas la mort d'Annabeth ou être tué par un amateur.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Percy observe sous le lit, contre le mur, sur les meubles, que peut 'il cacher ici ? Percy trouve des bibelots, en prend cinq, il en jette un sur le lit, rien ne se passe, il en jette un autre contre l'armoire, rien ne se passe. Percy a certainement trouver la bonne chambre. La question est de savoir que fait Annabeth ? Il l'appelle :

« ANABETH ! »  
« Oui ? »  
« Que fais tu ? »  
« Rien je suis sur le fauteuil, je n'ose plus bouger, je reste là ! »

Pour Percy c'est inquiétant, il n'a jamais vu Annabeth dans un état de doute, il faut absolument la rassurer, Percy cherche dans toute la maison mais rien de visible. La douche, comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Percy se rend dans la première salle de bain, il allume la douche sans se mettre dessous, tout à coup, le sol de la douche donne l'impression de gondoler, l'eau est bouillante, il semble aussi qu'il y est comme un acide à l'intérieur. C'est horrible mais ercy se dit que se ne sera pas si terrible de déjouer les pièges.  
Il descend pour voir Annabeth et la rassurer.

« Tu vas bien ma puce ? »  
« Oui ça va, il faut juste que je tienne 7 jours à rien faire, j'ai essayé de casser les vitres, se sont des plexi renforcé, ça doit faire vingt centimètre d'épaisseur. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà trouvé où se trouver et où dormir, ce n'est pas si dur »

Annabeth dévoile un léger sourire et monte se reposer dans la chambre. Percy lui dit qu'il aller préparer à manger. La cuisine… Le four, le micro-onde, le gaz lequel est piégé. Percy commence par prendre une pizza surgelé trouvé dans le réfrigérateur, il l'a met dans le micro-onde et part en courant dans la salle à manger. Pour l'instant rien, rien, rien et BOUM ! Une explosion énorme qui à fait exploser l'appareil et le meuble de rangement à coté. Annabeth descend en vitesse pensant que Percy n'est pas bien, qu'il est touché.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »  
« Le micro-onde est mort, heureusement j'était parti »  
« Je te jure Percy, si il nous arrive quelque chose je retrouve ce mec et je tue de mon épée et sans la moindre hésitation. »

Annabeth passe de la peur à la haine, elle est déterminer maintenant, elle veut sortir tuer le créateur de ce jeu. Percy tente de la calmer et réfléchi comment savoir lequel du gaz ou du four est piégé.

« Tu pense auquel chérie ? »  
« Le gaz, il suffi qu'il est agrandi les trous de sorties de gaz. »

Un regard sur la gazinière, Percy remarque que les trous de sorties de gaz sont énorme, modifié pour les tuer. Il serre les dents par nervosité et dit :

« Amateur… »

Annabeth trouve dans le réfrigérateur deux tartes bon marché, elle les met au four, avec une grande crainte elle s'éloigne de quelque mètres, mais rien n'arrive, ils ne peuvent utiliser que le four.  
Cette maison est infernale, mais Percy n'est pas impressionné.

A le tombé du soir, une lettre est glisser sous la porte, Percy de rage tape sur la porte, le coupable est de l'autre côté. Annabeth prend la lettre et vas la lire sur le fauteuil. Percy s'approche pour écouter Annabeth.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite les enfants, les pièges sont partout. Bonne chance ! »

Percy s'énerve

« J'en ai marre de ce mec, je vais trouver un moyen pour sortir de là et je vais le retrouver. »  
« Calme-toi chéri, on va y arriver. »

Percy monte aux toilettes sans rien dire, la salle de bain du haut est celle non piégé. Au moment de tirer la chasse, une dizaine de pointe en fer sorte a toute allure et se plante dans le plafond, Percy n'est pas passé loin, la douche fiable est en haut, mais les toilettes en bas, il devient fou et cri.  
Annabeth monte en courant voir ce qui se passe, elle trouve Percy regardant les toilettes avec les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Percy ça va ? »  
« Oui, j'en ai marre je vais me coucher »

Annabeth s'inquiète à son tour pour Percy, cette maison les rendra fou s'il ne meurent pas, elle descend et commence à chercher une sortie, qu'importe laquelle. Elle fouille chaque fenêtre, les deux portes, rien à faire.

S'il ne trouve pas le moyen de sortir ils deviendront fous, elle s'assoit devant la cheminée, assise sur le fauteuil et réfléchi longuement.


	3. une sortie revencharde

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Regardant la cheminée allumé, d'un air de désespoir, elle pense à Percy, leur vie, malgré son fort caractère, elle est follement amoureuse de lui. Tout à coup, elle recule sa tête, toujours les yeux rivé sur la cheminée et comme une illumination elle sort un grand sourire. Elle se lève et cours jusqu'à la chambre en criant,

« PERCY ! PERCY ! »

Percy se lève la regarde :

« Qu'est ce qui a ? »  
« J'ai trouvé une sorti, si la fumée de la cheminé peu sortir, nous aussi ! »

Joyeuse elle regarde Percy comme pour le convaincre que c'est possible, ils partent tous les deux en courant vers le salon, s'arrête et regarde la cheminée. Percy par à la cuisine remplir une bassine d'eau, Annabeth cherche dans le garage de quoi monter, mais rien ne correspond. Percy lui, jette la bassine d'eau pour éteindre le feu.  
Lorsqu'Annabeth revient, elle a rapporté des gants de travaux pour ne pas glisser, pas le choix, il faut grimper. Sans hésitation il saisi une paire de gant et commence à grimper, il redescend et décide de faire passer Annabeth avant lui, si elle tombe il peut la soutenir.  
Ni une ni deux, Annabeth enfile les gants et commence a grimper, elle s'agrippe aux jointures des pierres. L'escalade se passe bien, les deux amoureux progressent dans la cheminée petit à petit.  
Arrivé en haut, sa y est, mais un problème se présente, la sortie ne fait que quelques centimètres, ça fait comme un petit toit, mais rien ne peut arrêter Annabeth, et elle se met à frapper tu la pierre, plus forte qu'un homme, elle frappe encore et encore, sa main saigne, Percy lui dit :

« Arrête chérie, tu saigne, tu en fais trop ! »  
« NON ! On va sortir d'ici ! »

La colère la fait cogner de plus en plus fort lorsque tout à coup, la pierre casse, Percy prend un morceau sur la tête et glisse sur deux mètres, il se rattrape, Annabeth regarder inquiète :

« Désolé Percy, ça vas ? Chéri, désolé »  
« Tu es incroyable, ce n'est pas grave, une belle bosse c'est tout, vite sortons ! »

Les deux jeunes sortent et revoient le soleil, le grand jardin, posé sur le toit, Percy saisi Annabeth par l'épaule et ils regardent au loin, ils regardent leur liberté.

Ils sortent du jardin, regardent la maison, s'ils avaient des fusées dans les yeux, elles détruiraient la maison. La seule chose à quoi pense Percy c'est retrouver l'auteur de ce jeu qui a bien failli leur coûter la vie. Les deux amoureux rentrent à pied, 1h de marche pour arriver chez eux, mais pas le temps de dormir, Percy veut trouver cet homme.

Annabeth fait la cuisine, Percy est sur l'ordinateur, il cherche, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi, mais il cherche, peut être d'autre affaire comme celle là, des informations sur cette maison, et il trouve le nom du propriétaire de la maison. Carl Seven.

A table, Percy s'adresse à Annabeth :

« J'ai trouvé le propriétaire de la maison »  
« Percy, laisse tomber, on est là, vivant, oublions ça »  
« hors de question, il recommencera sinon, je veux le trouver »

Annabeth le regarde d'un air désarmé, elle ne veut pas faire sa mais par amour pour Percy, elle le suivra.

Le lendemain matin, Percy appelle ce Monsieur Seven !

« Allo ? »  
« Bonjour Seven ? »  
« Oui c'est moi »  
« Dites moi, vous avez une maison avec un grand jardin du côté de la 45eme de… »  
« Qui êtes vous ? Oui cette maison est à moi, mais c'est mon fils Loris qui s'en occupe. »  
« Elle m'intéresse, je pourrais avoir son numéro ? »  
« Elle n'est pas à vendre désolé »  
Il raccroche, Percy décide de chercher le numéro de son fils, et le trouve sur internet, il appelle :

« Allo ? »  
« Monsieur Loris Seven ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Bonjour c'est pe… Pierick Jason, j'ai vu votre maison sur l'angle de la 45eme, vous la vendez ? »  
« Pas du tout, en plus j'ai des locataires en ce moment et il y a des travaux à faire en ce moment »

Sans aucun doute, c'est lui. Il faut trouver un moyen de le retrouver, son adresse est inscrite, il suffi d'aller voir, la haine de Percy lui fera faire tout pour éliminer cet homme.

Dès le lendemain, il se rendra au domicile de cet homme, la nuit est longue, Percy ne dort pas beaucoup mais il sait déjà que demain, il retrouvera celui qui a voulu les tuer. La haine fera de lui, un homme redoutable.

Il est 8h du matin, Percy ne tiens plus en place, un rapide café et avec Annabeth, ils partent pour aller éliminer Loris Seven.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Loris n'est pas un homme ordinaire…


	4. La révélation

Percy et Annabeth, lancer a pleine vitesse sur sa Ducati Monstro, Annabeth s'inquiète.

« Arrête Percy tu vas nous tuer ! »  
« Laisse-moi faire, plus vite arrivé, plus vite fini. »

Le vent frappe leurs casques, la route défile à toute vitesse sous leurs roues.  
Ils arrivent enfin devant la villa de Loris Seven, qui est-il ? Cette villa à tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, une façade jaune, un joli jardin avec piscine, rien d'exceptionnel mais une belle villa, comment un assassin peu avoir une villa au style familial ?  
La réalité peu être totalement différente de ce qu'ils imaginent. Arriver devant la porte, près a bondir sur l'homme, Percy serre les dents, les poings et fixe la porte. Au moment de où la porte s'ouvre Percy reste figé, découvre le visage de Loris Seven et il découvre qu'il lui ressemble étrangement. Loris par en courant dans sa maison, Percy le suit, tout en courant il réalise que cet homme à peine plus âgé que lui a des traits de visage très proche du sien. Il court, Annabeth elle, reste dans l'entrée ne sachant pas quoi faire, Percy court et voie à sa droite un lavabo, il se concentre, et use de son pouvoir pour créer un énorme jet d'eau et shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, un couloir d'eau se forme et fonce sur Loris, Percy ne voie plus rien, plus que l'eau, partout, sachant que Loris est toucher il arrête, tout en s'avançant vers lui. A la grande surprise de Percy, Loris le regarde il n'est pas mouillé, pas touché. Qui est-ce comment a-t-il fait ça, lorsque Loris à son tour projette un énorme jet d'eau sur Percy qui le contre avec le sien, à bout de bras, Percy réalise que Loris détient les même pouvoirs, la même puissance et pourtant il ne le connait pas. Qui est-ce ? Tout à coup, Loris cri :

« STOOOOOOOP ! »

Ce rat de marrée d'eau tombe au sol, les deux hommes se regardent, un regard vide, d'interrogation et de colère, le mystère de la situation est complet.  
Annabeth arrive derrière Percy, marche vers lui en regardant Loris Seven et comprenant elle aussi que cet homme est un demi Dieu.  
Percy lui demande :

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ? »

« A ton avis Percy ? »

« Je suis le fils de Poséidon, tu ne peux l'être aussi ! »

« Et pourtant ? Nous somme frère Percy, demi-frère plus précisément, voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu te tuer, car sans toi je serais le plus puissant demi Dieu ici. »

« Si tu veux nous tuer il faudra m'affronter. »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Comment ça ? Et comment à tu appris mon existence ? »

« Les médias ont parlés de tes actes, j'ai compris que tu été mon demi-frère. Je veux être le meilleur, je veux être un héro »

« Tout ça pour ça ? Pour être un héro ? Tu veux tout détruire ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« Non Percy, je veux sauver des gens, être connu pour mon courage, être un héro quoi, j'en ai toujours rêvé. »

« Me tuer ne sert a rien, je ne veux pas de ce statut, je te le laisse, fait comme tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas réellement te tuer, je ne veux pas t'avoir en travers de mon rêve. »

« Ton rêve n'est pas le mien. »

« Percy, nous sommes frère, pardon pour ce que j'ai fait, mais mes envies sont plus importantes que tous. Je vous invite au bar, on pourra parler et faire la paix. »

Percy regarde Annabeth, elle lui fait un signe de la tête qui veut tout dire, comme quoi c'est on frère et il ne peut pas le nier, c'est une bonne chose au fond, lui pardonner cette tentative de meurtre et certainement la solution la plus juste. Au fond Percy est une personne sage et ne veux pas le mal.

« Allons y Percy, encore une fois désolé mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

« C'était ridicule, on accepte ton invitation seulement si tu paye le champagne. On est frère Loris »

Les deux hommes se sourient et se serrent la main, réalisant quand même qu'à eux deux, avec Annabeth, ils sont une puissance énorme. Pourquoi ne pas mettre leurs pouvoirs ensembles pour faire régner le bien ? C'est à voir. Loris dit :

« Faisons péter le champagne ! »

Ils partirent en centre ville fêter cette union fraternelle.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Au bar :_**

Percy, Loris et Annabeth boivent un coup ensemble et rient, arrive le temps des questions.

Percy s'adresse à Loris :

« Pourquoi ton nom est Seven ? »  
« Le nom de mon beau-père est Seven, et comme il est persuadé d'être mon vrai père, je porte son nom, sauf que ma mère à eu une aventure avec Poséïdon et personne n'en a jamais rien su. A l'âge de 13 ans j'ai vidé ma piscine juste en jouant avec mon ballon, et tout au long de mon adolescence je voyais que tous ce qui contenait de l'eau étaient en ma possession. »  
« Ta mère ta donc tout dit »  
« Bien obligé »

Percy regarde Annabeth, il à compris, il à un projet, personne n'a nié que l'alliance des ces trois personne serait la plus forte alliance sur terre. Il décide donc de parler à Loris de cette idée qu'il à déjà certainement déjà eu.

« Quel danger à tu rencontré que tu veuille te battre comme ça ? »  
« Celui de l'injustice, celui des petits malfaiteurs qui s'en tire toujours sans rien. »  
« Donnons un sens à nôtre vie, et devenons une alliance terrible, mais toujours pour faire le bien, le moindre esprit mal placé sera exécuté sur le champ. »

Tout en regardant d'un air très sérieux les deux personnes, il attend leur réponse et bien sur, tout deux répondent oui avec un grand sourire. Percy va plus loin :

« Quel est nôtre nom ? »  
« les ADD, Alliance des Demi Dieu » répond Loris  
« Trop logique et personne ne doit savoir que nous somme des demi Dieu » dit Annabeth  
« les PLAG, pour nos initiales. » propose Percy  
« Pourquoi G ? » demande Loris  
« Je veux que Groover soit des nôtre, c'est un satire très malin et pour planifier ou nous assister sur ordinateur c'est le meilleur . »  
« J'ai entendus parler de lui, je suis d'accord tant que les PLAG restent avant tout des amis » répond amicalement Loris

Percy, Loris et Annabeth joignent leurs mains, Loris fait un clin d'œil et dit :

« Pour les PLAG »

Un grand sourire des tous et Percy s'empresse d'appeler Groover. Il lui explique longuement au téléphone ce qui se passe et lui fait sa proposition pendant que Annabeth parle à Loris :

« Que se soit clair Loris, au moindre faut pas, nous te tuons, ce que tu nous à fait reste dans un coin de la mémoire et ressortira en cas de trahison. »  
« Le rêve de célébrité m'a fait perdre la tête, aujourd'hui je suis des vôtre, et de toute façon, je ne peux rien contre vous deux. »  
« C'est certain »

Loris sourit à Annabeth, malgré ce qu'il leurs à fait, son sourire est plein de confiance, même elle pense qu'il faut pardonner. Percy revient à la table et leur dit ce que Groover pense :

« Groover est 100% ok avec nous, il est en train d'équiper sa chambre d'une station pour recevoir la fréquence de la police et celle des pompiers, il remet en route ses deux ordinateurs, il sera nôtre tête pensante et pourra faire de grandes choses j'en suis sur. »  
« Super ! » Répond Loris, qui voit au bout de ses doigts son rêve de célébrité.

Percy et Annabeth disent au revoir à Loris, chacun rentre chez soit avant de se rappeler certainement bientôt pour la première intervention des PLAG. Arrivé sur le trottoir, Loris s'adresse une dernière fois aux amoureux :

« Commencez à réfléchir, il nous faut un QG où nous vivrons ensemble, chacun sa parcelle et un centre où entreposer nos affaire et Groover travaillera de là. »  
« Bonne idée, un y pensera » répond Percy ayant une idée derrière la tête  
« Tu à une idée Percy ? » demande Loris  
« A l'angle de la 45e Halley Street, une maison à retaper serait parfaite » répond Percy avec un grand sourire  
« Je désarme demain et remet tout ça à neuf, d'ici deux semaines ce sera parfait » accepte Loris

Ils partent dans des directions opposées et se font un signe de salut avec la main. La PLAG est crée, il va falloir que les bandits se tiennent à carreau.


End file.
